The present invention relates to a camera having a dual mode data imprinting device and, more particularly, to a camera with a data imprinting device capable of varying an exposure of imprinted data.
Cameras are available with a feature permitting pictures to be taken with varying aspect ratios. Such a feature is known as a panorama function. The panorama function varies the aspect ratio of an exposure from a full-size to a panorama size by cropping a top and bottom of a frame. A further function permits data to be imprinted upon the film at either a full-size position or a panorama position. Such data typically consists of the date and time. It is also desirable to vary a size of the data depending upon whether a full-size mode or a panorama mode is selected. Data imprinted in the panorama mode is smaller than data imprinted in the full-size mode in order to make the presentation of the data in the panorama size frame more aesthetically appealing.
Typically LED arrays are used in conjunction with an optical element to imprint the data. If a single LED array is used in conjunction with two optical elements for imprinting data at the full-size and panorama size positions, less light reaches the film in the panorama mode than in the full-size mode because the optical element for the panorama mode is further from the LED array than is the case with the full-size mode. This is due to a reduced numerical aperture. This inequality results in unequal exposure of imprinted data between that of the full-size mode and the panorama size mode. Thus, imprinted data produced in the full-size mode appears brighter than that of the panorama size mode.
A possible design for eliminating the above imbalance in exposure is to provide two LED arrays which are each positioned from a respective optical element so as to provide equal numerical apertures. Therefore, the imprinted data would be of equal brightness in both panorama-size mode and the full-size mode pictures. Although feasible, this solution would require additional parts and assembly operations, and thus, would increase the cost of production. Therefore, a more cost effective solution is sought.